A New Order (A Story About Fives) CLONE WARS SEASON 6 SPOILERS
by ImAdumb
Summary: This story is all about Fives. Fives wakes up years after his death and doesn't know what has happened. The rest is for you to find out.
1. Chapter 1: In The Dark

A New Order

A Clone Wars Fan Fiction By:

Adam Cook

 _The Mission… The Nightmares… they're… finally over…_ Fives lay seeing nothing but darkness. This is it. _I was this close to knowing the answers. This close!_ Fives thought. _I could've told Rex. I almost did! But now I'm DEAD!_ Fives thought as he punched in rage. _**KUNK!**_ Fives heard a big bang… and he felt it too. _Ow… my… my fist?_ Fives thought. Fives didn't understand. He was dead. How did he feel himself punching something? Fives reached out his hand to see if he could feel anything else. Not more than an inch away from his face there was a solid surface of wood. Where was he? Was he actually dead? Was Fives… buried alive? Fives decided it was worth a shot. He had to tell Rex everything he didn't have a chance to. Fives felt as much of himself as he could. Sadly, yet obviously, he had not been buried in his full armor. Fives was just wearing a black (well he assumed it was black) one piece suit. Fives tries to feel with his legs. He felt something! It's… his helmet! He had just enough room to pass it to his hands. Now that he had it, he had to figure out what to do with it. Fives felt around his helmet. How could he use this to get out? _Well, let's see if my headlight still works…_ Fives thought. He pressed the side of his helmet and a flicker of light appeared. _I guess I could use some batteries._ Fives thought to himself. It wasn't much, but it was enough to see. Fives realised he could probably contact someone through his comms. Fives brought his helmet as close to his face as he could and pressed the comms button.

"Hello?" Fives found his voice a bit off. I guess he hadn't talked in quite a while. How long had he been under here.

"Uh… hello? Can anyone read me? My name is CT-5555, but everyone knows me as Fives. Hello? My name is Fives and I believe I've been buried alive… Hello?" Fives lay his head on the ground… in the ground… he put his head down. _This is no use. Who's going to hear me?... but I've got to keep trying._ Fives talked for literally… minutes before he finally heard something.

"-55- Wait did-say CT?-Hel-" The signal was incredibly choppy, but Fives didn't care. This was his only chance to get out of the situation he was in.

"Yes! I am Fives! CT-5555! I'm an ARC trooper for the Galactic Republic and I have been buried alive." Fives waited for an answer, but there was nothing but static.

"Blast!" Fives yelled, kicking the roof of his coffin. He then lay silent for a couple seconds before hearing a crunching above him. _The wood must be breaking._ Fives thought. _I guess THIS is it._ As the crunching got louder and louder, Fives closed his eyes to accept his official demise.

"Well would you look at that." A voice from above said. Fives opened his eyes to see a hole in the roof of his container. There stood a man wearing overalls and holding a shovel. "How long have you been in there son?" The man asked. Fives took a second to think of his answer.

"I… honestly do not know, sir." Fives looked at the man and then looked at what was behind the man. Coruscant. He was definitely still on Coruscant. He saw looming skyscrapers and ships whizzing above.

"Well, I guess we can talk more once you're out of that hole!" The man chimed in. He continued digging as Fives lay there. When all the dirt had been cleared and the coffin had been opened, the man helped Fives to his feet. Fives stumbled.

"I guess you've been in there for a while! You can hardly walk!" The man chuckled. Fives managed a smile.

"I guess so." The man helped Fives towards a small building on the other side of what seemed like a cemetery. _So I was dead._ Fives thought. _Or.. people thought I was._ Fives looked at some of the gravestones. Some bore names of fellow clones Fives remembered.

"Is this some sort of… clone graveyard?" Fives asked the man. The man shook his head.

"Nah. This is just a normal cemetery, but this row of graves are all clones. No particular order. Too many to bury to focus on the order. Any friends of yours?" The man questioned. Fives was about to shake his head until he came across a gravestone in the shape of a teardrop.

"Tup…" Fives said under his breath. "I… I thought I'd saved him, but… I was… too late…" Fives fell to his knees and put his hands on the stone. "I almost did it Tup. I almost stopped them. I… wasn't fast enough… I'm sorry Tup." Fives lowered his head. The man shifted his weight behind Fives.

"I'm assuming you were… uh, close to this one?" The man asked. Fives got up, nodded, and continued walking. The man put his hand on Fives' shoulder.

"My name is Richards, but you can call me Colin. And I take it you're Fives?" Fives nodded as they approached the small building.

"Alright, just come on in. I'll make you something to drink and eat and we can figure out what's going on with you. So what's your story?" They both walked into the hut.

END OF CHAPTER ONE

Note: I hope you liked my first chapter of this exploration into what might have happened if Fives had survived. I hope you like it. I'm starting chapter 2 right away and would love some feedback. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2: A Loss In Direction

Chapter 2: A Loss In Direction

Adam Cook

"Wow… That is quite the story!" Colin nodded. Fives had told him everything. He told him all about the Domino Squad… the war… the conspiracies… but he didn't say too much. He couldn't risk his trust on someone when he still had a chance to stop the Chancellor from completing his plan.

"Well, sir… I mean, Colin. Thank You for your hospitality, but I should get going. I've got something I need to do." Fives stood up and walked towards the door, but not before Colin said something that made Fives freeze in his tracks.

"Echo." Fives didn't know how to respond. "I know who you are Fives. You were a hero to the Republic… before it…" Colin stopped. Fives turned around.

"Echo is gone!" Fives bellowed, "He died on Lola Sayu! So I don't know what your deal-"

"He was _presumed_ … dead…" Colin interrupted. Fives stood in shock. _Is Echo… alive?_ He thought as he sat back down.

"Is Echo alive? Is he okay? Can I see him?" Fives was desperate. The bond he had shared with Echo was irreplaceable and he had suffered long after Echo's death in mourning.

"As far as I know… he's alive and well." Colin confirmed. Fives' heart skipped a beat. He was overjoyed. Until he realized something.

"Wait, how do you know so much about Echo?" Fives leaned forward in his chair. Colin took a sip of his grog and leaned back.

"I provide kind of a clone hideout. If any clones are in town they stop by here because they know they're safe." Colin explained. Fives was confused.

"What do you mean? Why aren't clones safe?" He questioned. Colin slapped his palm against his forehead.

"Oh right! I haven't told you how long you've been down there! Ha ha! Yeah, it's been about a year." Colin admitted casually.

"A year?!" Fives bursted, "I've been dead in the ground for a year?" Colin laughed.

"Ha ha! I guess so brother!" Colin chuckled, but then his face went straight. "But, a lot has changed." He breathed heavily. "The former chancellor announced himself as the new 'Emperor'. He announced the betrayal of the Jedi, the fall of the Republic, and the rise of the New Empire." Colin continued to tell Fives everything. All he could do was listen and try his best not to burst.

When Colin finished, Fives just sat back in silence. He had been so close. He almost prevented all of this from happening.

"What do I do?" Fives thought out loud. Colin shrugged.

"Well, like I said earlier, I know quite a few clones. Next time one shows up I can introduce you and see if they'll let you tag along. How's that sound?" Colin waited for an answer. "Fives?" Fives looked up quickly.

"What? Oh, yeah. Yeah I'll do that." Colin nodded.

"Alright. The next one let me know that he's gonna be here tomorrow morning. So, why don't you get some sleep. I know you've been sleeping for a year, but it'll give you some time to process everything." Colin got up and guided Fives to a cot. "Goodnight Fives" He said. "And welcome back"

"Holy Bantha Fodder…" Fives woke up to someone talking at the door. He opened his eyes and looked towards the speaker. The man standing there had a blonde buzzcut and was built like Fives. He also had Fives' eyes… and chin… and…

"Fives? But… you died in my arms…" Rex managed, holding his chest. Fives went from confusion to shock to joy within seconds, lept up and embraced Rex.

"Rex! You… you survived? How?" Fives asked, pulling Rex back to get a better look.

"Me? After you died I had my chip removed. I'm alive thanks to you! The bigger question is, how did YOU survive?" Rex chuckled.

"Well, I… I… don't actually know." Fives admitted. "I just woke up last night and Colin here heard me through my helmet's comms." Rex scratched his chin which was now home to a thin layer of facial hair.

"That's… bizarre. We can talk about it later. Welcome back brother!" Rex announced. Him and Fives embraced in a strong friendly hug. "What are you planning on doing now that you're… you know… alive?" Rex asked. Fives looked over at Colin.

"Well, I told Fives here that I'd see if he could hitch a ride with whoever came in next! So, if you're up for that than I gue-"

"Done. You're coming with be Fives." Rex decided, punching Fives' shoulder. Fives smiled. This was all so surreal. One moment he was dead in Rex's arms and the next… alive in Rex's arms…

"Hey, c'mon Fives" Rex said gesturing towards the table. "We've got a lot to talk about."

END OF CHAPTER TWO

Note: Thanks for reading my second chapter of "A New Order". Please feel free to leave a review so I can improve my writing. See you in chapter 3!


End file.
